


Good Girls Don't Lie

by LittleSlutEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fem!Eren, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: When Jean and Armin catch Eren masturbating it takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Levi and Erwin doing the gentlemanly thing by trying to court fem!eren who isn't giving them the time of day. Eventually, after the amusement of watching them flounder has worn off, Armin lets them in on a little secret by leading them down to the cells to see Eren fucking herself on her fingers and calling out both of their names." But just barely related lol.

It started small. Levi would give Eren a rose, or a small candy, Erwin, never one to be outdone, would respond with a cake or a new cloak. Armin watched it all happen, watched as Eren blushed and thanked them but ultimately never said yes to there affections. He watched as Eren bounced between them for months, returning as little affection as possible. 

Eventually Armin got tierd of eating Eren’s extra sweets, she needed to watch her figure after all, and decided to do something about his heartbroken superior officers. 

He knew the truth, that beneath Eren’s gusto and rage and pride was just a little girl. Not a girl like Mikasa, or Sasha who could stand in this world proud. But a girl who needed to get held down and fucked, whose pussy ached for attention and whose brain ached for humiliation. 

He knew she wanted them. He had seen it. Armin and Jean had gone down to the cells to do some routine cleaning, but as they approached they heard the sweet moans littering down the hall. 

When they got there she was on her back, pussy up exposed and shining with slick. A leftover spoon from lunch thrusting in and out of her, making a beautiful squelch. Calling out for Levi so sweetly. 

Jean laughed when he saw her. “Are you so hard up you need to resort to fucking a god damn spoon. If you need cock that bad I can lend a hand.”

Eren shot up, one hand rising to cover her little tits. She flinched as the motion drove the spoon further into her body. 

“No need to be embarrassed” Armin said “We’ve all seen a pussy before Eren”

Eren flushed further “I know .... what did you need. Just get it and go” 

Jean smiled. “Oh, Levi didn’t tell you? Were here to clean your cell” A smile creeped over his face as her head shot up. “Oh yes, he gave us the key and everything!” 

Eren’s eyes didn’t leave them as they unlocked the door. Worry straining her eyes. Armin sat on the bed next to her. 

“Don’t worry” He said, eyes raking over Eren’s exposed form. “I know this makes you nervous, especially after what happened with the military police” 

“Oh?” Jean said. “The military police? What happened there? Were friends Eren you can tell me.” As he said this, his hand settled on Eren’s breast, rubbing a pert nipple in his calloused fingers. 

“Nothing dickface!” Eren yelled “Get off me!” She tried to push him away but to no avail.

“Oh don’t be like that. I bet they raped you.” Jean gave a little chuckle as the words made Eren flinch. “Fucked that virginity right out of you” 

“They didn’t” Armin said, as calm as ever. Eren yelped as Jean rolled her nipple again. “Tell Jean what happened love” Armin crooned, and Eren almost looked thankful he was there. 

“Nothing big they just...touched me. You know wandering hands and” he paused. “And threats, they would tell me what they would do to me and I was just. It just scared me that’s all”

“Is that what you were thinking about?” Jean said. 

“What?”

“Is that what you were thinking about with that spoon in your pussy” Jean looked down to where Eren’s cunt was leaking all over the mattress. “God your wet” he laughed. 

“I...I wasn’t” 

“Don’t lie” Armin said, his hand settling on Eren’s jaw. “Good girls don’t lie”

Eren looked down, ashamed. “Yes. I was thinking about them” 

“Not just them” Armin said. “Who else?”

Eren stayed silent. 

“You?” Jean guessed. 

“Not me” Armin said, “Good girls don’t lie Eren” He said it harsher. 

“The captain” Eren wispered. “and.....and commander Erwin” 

“It seems we have a job to do than!” Jean laughed. “Can’t leave you aching down here all by yourself can we.” 

“I don’t want to fuck you ether horse-face” Eren said, eyes shifting to Armin hopefully. 

“I’m not a fan of easy girls” Armin said. “I won’t fuck you” 

Jean gave a little chuckle as Eren curled in on herself. Horribly aware of how exposed she was. And how she had all but thrown herself at Armin and he didn’t even wanna fuck her. 

“Well someone needs to take care of this” Jean said “And I’m better than a spoon baby-cakes. Lay down.” He crowded into her space, whispering in her ear with a voice that made her shiver. Her pussy clenched. 

Eren shook her head, still defiant. Armin rolled his eyes, “just do it Eren. Your soaking the sheets and you don’t get new ones till Friday.” 

With one last look she leaned back, head hitting the pillow softly. Tits falling to each side of her chest, and legs falling a little more open, letting Jean see how wet she was, and the shinny spoon still nestled in her folds. 

“Wow” Jean said, pulling it out. “This thing is filthy, we should just throw it out.” 

“Eren or the spoon?” Armin joked, as he latched the cuffs around Eren’s thin wrists. 

“Did you just make a joke?” Jean said, one hand on Eren’s knee. He looked down at her. “I wonder if titan pussy is any different than regular pussy.” He ran a gentle hand down her thigh, finger tips ghosting along her flesh. 

He kept going, light fingers tracing agonizing shapes until he reached her folds. She arched as he ran his fingers over her clit, letting out a sweet moan. 

“Hmmmm, do you want me?” Jean asked, fingers being so soft but so cruel. 

“I...I don’t know.” Said Eren, thighs shaking. 

“I don’t fuck liars Eren” Jean said. 

“Good girls tell the truth” Armin agreed, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Eren lost herself in lust. 

“I do” She agreed. “I want you to fuck me”

“Your a virgin right?” Jean asked, almost disinterested. 

“Yes!” Eren called, almost sobbing as one Armin’s hands twisted her nipple. Jean’s hand stilled at her cunt. 

“Beg me” He said, looking her in the eyes. “Beg for me to take your virginity.” 

She sobbed. “Please please. I need it. Take me...” 

Jean gave her a hard slap on the thigh. “I said beg ME say my name.” 

Eren sobbed again “Please please Jean! Please fuck me! I need your cock!” 

Jean leaned back and laughed, a smile graced over Armins face as well. “I knew I could get you to beg. Pathetic.”

Eren sobbed again. 

“Armin’s right” Jean said, standing up. “I don’t fuck easy girls. And you Eren, are one right slut.” 

“No” Eren called, “You dick! Fuck face!” 

Jean laughed again, opening the door so Armin could step out first. “No threat matters after what you just fucking did. Gods that was pathetic. ‘please fuck me Jean please please’ HA!” 

Eren kicked and struggled against the chains, struggled to get traction on the bed. The last thing she heard was Armin asking is Captan Levi would be mad they didn’t clean the cell.

She doesn't know how long she laid there, her ass in a puddle of her own slick. Chocking on tears Jean of all people had brought her too. The memory of his laugh fills her with shame, but it makes her pussy just that much wetter. 

She heard footsteps again, she looks up with hope. Standing at the door to her cage is none other than Commander Smith. Looking at her with unreadable eyes. 

Eren flushed, she was so exposed. Arms chained above her heed, tits out and pussy wet. Her face red with tears and her nipples sore from being squeezed. 

Levi was close behind, his eyes widened in shock. Eren watched, embarrassed beyond all belief as Armin explained.

“She was calling for you, fucking herself on that spoon. We figured you had been nice long enough and deserved to .... well deserved something nice” 

Levi’s gaze finally broke from Eren’s naked body. “Your just boot licking because you want an office” 

“And is it working?” Armin said, eyeing the commander. 

“Yes” He said, short and sweet. “Key?” 

Armin handed it over. Erwin unlocked the door swiftly.

“And she is a virgin you said?” Levi asked. 

“Yep” 

“Are you going to stay and watch?” Levi asked, looking back at Armin, who had sat down. 

“If that’s okay with you” 

Erwin looked back, gave Armin a once over and nodded. “Fine”

Than his attention was solely on Eren. Her breath ragged, eyes bouncing from Levi to Erwin. 

“I’ll break the ice.” Levi said, settling next to Eren, a hand on her throat. “You can take her virginity. But I get her ass” 

Erwin smiled. “Deal” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of based on a cream pie ask. I did so little prof reading.

Levi squeezed his hand, still secure on Eren’s throat. “I would ask you if that was okay....but I don’t think a slut like you is capable of saying no.”

Eren tried to argue, to make herself seem just that much less pathetic to the men she looked up to. But the hand blocking his airway made his attempt nothing more than a haggled gasp. 

Erwin chucked, running a hand in loose motions up and down Eren’s body. Taking in every detail of the little girl splayed out so nice for him. From his position between her legs he could see everything. 

Eren’s hands jumped against the chains, and Levi loosened his grip. Her eyes not leaving the looming figure of Erwin between her legs. His other hand rubbing at his cock through his pants. 

She didn’t imagine he would be small, and she had little experience beyond her own fingers. 

“Sit up” Erwin commanded, “No one likes a lazy little girl.” 

With rough help from Levi she was maneuvered. Hands pulled painfully behind her in the chains, knees beneath her and Levi’s hand playing with the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. 

She was face to face with her commanders bulge, her breath puffing against his zipper. She glanced up at him. There was something dark in Erwin’s eye, something predatory and dangerous. Something Eren didn’t think she would make it through if she wasn’t humanity's last hope. 

“Use your mouth” Erwin said.”And take me out” Eyes unwavering as Eren struggled to get the zipper secure in her mouth. It took some work, her face getting wetter with slobber. 

She finally got it, pulling down with her teeth. But Levi’s clever fingers between her legs, with a harsh squeeze of her clit, made her gasp and drop her prize. 

“Aw. You better hold it together girl, or it will be your ass we break first.” Levi said. 

Eren tried again, and this time got the zipper down to the bottom, ignoring the spikes of pleasure Levi’s fingers were giving her. 

It was simpler to pull down the front of his underpants, allowing Erwin’s cock to fall out. He used his hands to settle it on her face. 

“You are quite clever with your mouth. Have you had a cock in your mouth before?” Erwin asked. 

Eren looked embarrassed, her eyes flickering over to where Armin sat cross-legged with his eyes focused on where Erwin’c cock was leaking onto Eren’s cheek. 

Eren squeaked as Levi squeezed her again. “He asked you a question and he deserves and he answer.”

“Once.” Eren said. 

Armin grinned from his chair, a hand reaching down to stroke himself through his pants. 

Erwin thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock further along Eren’s face, and his balls to slap against her mouth. “Suck them.” He said. 

She took one into her mouth hesitantly, and sucked. The hair creating a strange texture on her tongue. She moaned around him as Levi’s fingers scissored inside her. 

“Look at you.” Levi said, “Moaning around an old man’s hairy balls.” He slipped his fingers out. “And look how god damn wet you made my fingers. You really are gagging for it.”

He slid two fingers through her folds and settled them on her asshole. She struggled, her hips thrusting forward and Erwin’s balls popping out of her mouth.

“Wait!” She said, “Not yet I thought....” 

Erwin interrupted her with a tug on her hair, bringing her face back to his balls. “Keep fucking sucking or I’ll choke you on my cock” 

“Don’t bitch Eren” Levi said, “it’s just my fingers. And you definitely made them wet enough to slide right in. Just calm the fuck down.” 

So as Eren once again took Erwin into her mouth, Levi slipped one slicked up finger into Eren’s virgin asshole. Her legs shook as Levi crooked a finger. 

They held that position until Eren’s legs ached, Levi working her open with her own slick as Erwin ran his cock along Eren’s face and tongue. Leaking precum and making her filthy. 

“Shes done.” Erwin said, “I’m going to fuck her now.” And Levi complied leaning back against the wall and settling Eren in his lap. 

“Are you ready little girl?” He asked, “Your commander is about to ruin you.” 

Eren shook her head, “I don’t....I...” She cut herself off with a moan as Erwin rubbed his huge cock through her folds and over her clit. Her breath was coming fast. 

Her head shot back against Levi’s shoulder as Erwin pushed in, a deliciously slutty moan spilling from her lips as he stretched her open. 

“Yeah, fucking taking me so well” He said, burring himself to the hilt, balls still wet with spit pressing against her. 

She very suddenly became aware at how undressed she was compared to everyone else. She was fully naked, her face soaked with saliva, tears, and precum. While everyone else was fully dressed. Though Armin did have his cock out now. 

Her train of thought halted as Erwin began to thrust. Her gasp caught in her throat as Erwin hit deep inside her, the squelching of her own juices echoing in her ears.

“Oh!” She cried, “Oh gods oh gods this is.....” her legs shook as she came around his cock. Her pussy, empty and teased for so long, clenching around the cock pressing deep inside her. 

“How selfish.” Levi said, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back to look into her eyes. “Who told you it was okay to cum.” 

Eren didn’t respond, to oversensitive from the relentless thrusts into her oversensitive cunt. 

“I think she needs a punishment.” Erwin suggested. “If she wants to move so fast, maybe we can take our turns at once.”

Levi smiled. And Erin barley registered what he meant until he felt a blunt push on her asshole.

She had no time for speech, only letting out a high whine as Levi slowly slid into her prepped hole. 

“Now that’s the sound a proper slut makes” Levi said. “Your first time and your taking two cocks so well. You were made to be our whore.”

With that Levi and Erwin began thrusting inside her in unison. Reaching deep inside her with every thrust, not giving her time to think beyond the overwhelming stretch.

Levi let go of her hair to grab at her hip and deliver a powerful thrust, and Eren’s head lulled to the side. He was looking right at Armin, his hand tight and fast around his cock. 

“Are you gonna fucking cum again.” Armin asked, loosing his composure. Eren spammed, she was certainly close. 

“Do it” Armin said, “Look me in the eyes as you cum with two cocks in you” 

Eren moaned. “That’s it, that’s it” Armin was flushed, his voice growing deeper. “Squirt all over them like a good little whore.” 

And she did, back arching and hands flying to Erwin’s neck. Soaking there legs where Erwin and Levi were pressed into her. Further ruining her sheets and mattress.

After that she was boneless. A rag doll to be used and Levi and Erwin continued to thrust into her. 

Erwin came first, giving a final deep thrust before cumming inside her, painting her insides white. She was out of it by this point. Her eyes glassed over, tears slipping through them. 

With Erwin done Levi pitched her forward onto her hands and knees. He pulled out, Eren responded with a whine. 

“You won’t be empty for long” Levi reassured her as he slipped into her pussy. “I’m not usually a fan for sloppy seconds” 

Erwin laughed. Pressing his hand down on the back of Eren’s head as Levi thrust into her pussy. 

She came for a third time like that, face pressed into her soaked mattress with Levi thrusting into her cum filled pussy. Her hands pulled back over her shoulders by the chains. 

Levi followed soon after, his cum joining with Erwin’s. He brought his fingers down to her ruined cunt, scooping up there joint seed. 

“Lick.” He said, bringing it to Eren’s face. Armin laughed as she did. Sucking his fingers into her mouth like they were covered in honey rather than semen. 

Levi pulled back after that. Zipping up his pants and getting off the bed. 

“Good fuck” he said. “Never took her for such a slut but her three orgasms don’t lie.” 

Erwin followed suit. Stretching his back when he stood up. “Dinners soon” 

“Alright.” Levi responded. “We should clean up first.” 

Erwin agreed and they headed up the stairs, leaving Eren chained, ass up and messy. 

“Was that how you wanted tonight to go?” Armin asked when they were gone up the stairs. 

Eren didn’t respond. 

Armin approached the bed, putting one knee by Eren’s head and holding his erection over her face. 

“Answer me or suck my dick.” 

It took Eren a second...”No.”

Armin chucked, “No, I didn’t think so. Now suck, I haven’t cum yet.”

Eren didn’t suck so much as Armin slid his dick into her mouth and began trusting. He rambled while he did so. 

“You really are such a whore. Taking two cocks at once and cumming so hard you piss all over yourself. It was fucking disgusting, I’m surprised Levi still fucked you.”

Eren was trapped, Armin’s hand on pushing down on her neck as he thrust into her mouth. Her wrists pulled in chains leaving her taunt and aching. 

Armin didn’t last much longer, pulling out to shoot all over Eren’s blissed out face. 

He leaned back for a second. Reveling in the post orgasmic air before he stood up. 

“You should clean up” He said, locking the cell door behind him. “I’ll send someone down with dinner soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of LOVE this fic. And I kinda put a little Erwin/Armin in here? Like not on pourpose but right at the end I was like oh yeah Armin wants to watch Erwin fuck. So theirs that for you. 
> 
> Check me out at my Tumblr! https://little-slut-eren.tumblr.com/  
> I'll write a sequal if y'all want it. Eather Erwin and Levi with Eren OR if y'all are crazy Armin and Erwin.


End file.
